deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spartan Hoplite/Bio
Spartan hoplites are the infantry of the ancient Greek city-state of Sparta, typically citizens who were trained from an early age in the disciplines of the warrior society that the city-state represented. They are among the most notable in the military of ancient Greece, with warriors raised from childhood as part of a requirement for the male youth of Sparta to train from the age of seven, with weaker children receiving extensive training being supposedly discarded at a young age. The first reference to the city-state entering war with its soldiers was in Homer's Illiad, and in the early days of Classical Greek culture, utilized an arsenal of bronze weaponry. The typical strategy of early Spartans involved working through the side of an enemy's army before striking at the vulnerable flank. Following this 'golden age' of Sparta and the beginning of the Dorian wars, their military strength was greatly diminished, before experiencing a revival by the king Lycurgus, bringing about the typical Spartan military form and strategy and greatly expanding his territory. __TOC__ Battle vs. Tlingit Warrior (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Carrizo Plain, California A Hupa Tribe woman was picking acorns while she waited for her husband to return with the salmon he was hunting for. Unfortunately she heard him yell and saw a man in wooden armor break his spear with a copper shield before stabbing his stomach with a long blade. She screamed in horror and ran from the Tlingit but tripped and barely avoided a copper arrow hitting her leg. The slave hunter drew his bow back again and firedbut this time he didn't miss, instead his arrow was blocked by a bronze shield. The Hupa woman took the opportunity to run away as the Spartan pulled out his javelin. The Tlingit was furious at his foe for letting his quarry escape but the phalanx soldier didn't care about the woman he saved, all he wanted was to kill this invader on his king's newly conquered lands. The javelin was hurled with great force but was blocked by the Tináa shield and another arrow was fired but broke on the Aspis shield. Both armored warriors realized long range combat wasn't working and so drew their primary weapons, the Tlingit's double sword/dagger and the Spartan's Dory spear. The two circled each other for a couple seconds before the Greek stabbed forwards but it was blocked by the Tináa. The Alaskan took advantage and attempted to cut through the spear's wooden shaft but was pushed backwards by the Aspis. The phalanx soldier stabbed at the slave hunter again with his Dory and this time he hit his mark, the iron tip punched through the hide and wood but was barely stopped from hitting skin by a coin. The Tlingit wasted no time in hacking the spear in two with the sword blade before stabbing the Spartan's chest with the dagger blade, it barely made it through the bronze cuirass and only made his foe bleed. The Greek whacked the Alaskan's head with his Aspis, cracking and denting the wooden helmet, before shoving him back again, this time knocking him over. The phalanx soldier dropped what remained of the Dory and drew his Xiphos short sword as the slave hunter left his weapon and shield on the ground, pulling out his two-handed war club instead. The Alaskan got up and swung at the Greek's Aspis, causing no damage, but left himself open to a Xiphos stab. This blow managed to get past the coins and cut deep into the Tlingit's innards, however the short sword wasn't easy to pull out and the Spartan had to take a blow in return. The two-handed war club smashed his weapon arm, breaking it, but the phalanx soldier smashed the hard wood blade with his Aspis, breaking it in two. Despite both armored warriors being in immense pain, neither showed any signs of it and just defiantly stared each other down as they walked back their primary weapons. The Greek swung his Aspis at the Tináa and managed to not only get the Alaskan to drop it, he broke his arm as well. The Tlingit finally grunted in pain but still tried to cut the Spartan's throat but found that his foe was quicker than he was and lost that arm as well. Now defenseless, the slave hunter could only glare at the phalanx soldier as he dropped the Aspis and picked up what was left of his Dory before plunging it into his foe's throat, the wooden collar provided no protection against the iron tip. As his foe topppled over, the Spartan left his other weapons in the Tlingit's body and held up his Aspis as he yelled in victory. "Sparta!" Winner:Spartan Expert's Opinion While both warriors were equally well trained and experience, their armor proved to be the deciding factor. The Tlingit had the advantage at long range but his wooden armor couldn't stop most of his opponent’s weapons. The Spartan's bronze armor however proved to be very effective and more maneuverable along with his better short and mid range weapons giving him a lethal edge. The final nail in the Tlingit's coffin was the legendary Spartan Aspis not only being made of better materials than the Tináa but also being able to be used as a weapon. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios